Permintaan
by datgurll
Summary: Tiga permintaan? Apa yang akan Jungkook minta? [KookV , KookTae ; Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung]


Permintaan

 **Warning** : Aku ga tanggung jawab sumpah kalau kalian kenapa-napa nghehe, typo selalu bersama kalian guys.

 **Jungkook** x **Taehyung**

Sebelumnya aku minta maap /senyum mencurigakan/

.

.

.

"Tiga permintaan?"

Jeon Jungkook mengernyit, pikirannya berkecamuk di antara dia harus percaya atau harus mencurigai seorang laki-laki –imut– dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja pulang les gitar, tentu saja dia lelah karena seharian ini sama sekali belum beristirahat, tapi kemudian seseorang menghadang langkahnya, memintanya untuk mengobrol sebentar.

Dan disinilah dia, berhadapan dengan anak laki-laki yang sepertinya berasal dari sekolah lain.

"Hm" Siswa itu mengangguk mantap. "Cukup katakan apa permintaanmu maka aku akan mengabulkannya. Yeah, aku tau pasti kau berpikir kalau aku ini orang aneh atau apa, tapi percayalah bahwa ini benar-benar akan terjadi ketika kau—"

"Cukup" Jungkook memotong. "Kau siapa?"

Keadaan hening sesaat, Jungkook tetap menunggu jawaban. "Kau siapa dan mengapa kau mau melakukan hal seperti ini? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa aku pernah berhutang budi padamu?" Tanyanya, tak lupa memberi tatapan heran.

Siswa itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Namaku Kim Taehyung" Ia membalas pelan. "Aku berasal dari sekolah yang ada di belakang sekolahmu, sekolahnya tidak terlalu mewah seperti sekolahmu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin, tapi aku mohon, kau harus membantuku" Pintanya, melempar tatapan memelas.

Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Okay, Kim Taehyung?" Ulangnya. "Wajahmu memang tidak asing, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengenalmu, wajar saja karena kita berbeda sekolah. Tapi aku rasa kau sedikit menyeramkan, bagaimana bisa kau menawarkan diri untuk memenuhi permintaanku?"

Merasa gemas, Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Kenapa Jungkook tidak langsung mengiyakan saja sih? Alasan apalagi yang harus Taehyung berikan agar Jungkook mau percaya dan membantunya? Sepertinya Jeon Jungkook itu bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah di taklukan.

"Apa tidak bisa mengatakan _iya_ saja?" Taehyung memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Aku mohon, jika kau mau maka itu akan sangat membantuku, aku yakin kau itu orang yang senang menolong orang lain, bukankah begitu? Jeon Jungkook?"

"Hey" Jungkook sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tau namaku? Bahkan aku belum—"

"A-ah!" Taehyung buru-buru memotong. "Kau itu s-sangat terkenal di sekolah kami, para murid perempuan seringkali membicarakanmu karena kau terlihat tampan. Jangan heran kalau sebagian siswa di sekolah kami mengetahui namamu, kau itu terkenal" Tambahnya, tak lupa tersenyum lebar sebagai tanda untuk meyakinkan Jungkook.

Jungkook terheran-heran, apa benar ia sepopuler itu? Padahal dirinya tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal atau sekalipun punya niat untuk menjadi populer, ia hanyalah murid biasa yang sering di puji oleh banyak orang (Jungkook berani sumpah ia tidak tau mengapa para murid perempuan di kelasnya dan di kelas lain sering berteriak ketika ia lewat di hadapan mereka semua). Ayolah Jeon Jungkook, apa kau harus percaya dengan orang asing bernama Kim Taehyung ini? Memangnya sekaya apa dirinya sehingga bisa memenuhi pemintaan Jungkook? Apa ayahnya konglomerat? Ibunya pengusaha?

Belum sempat memberikan jawaban, ponsel Jungkook bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk (Jungkook mengubah ponselnya menjadi mode getar ketika ia sekolah dan les). Jungkook merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya dan menemukan nama seseorang disana.

"Ah sial, kenapa dia menghubungiku" Jungkook buru-buru mematikan ponselnya kemudian kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Siswa itu menatap Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya, pandangan Taehyung terbaca dengan jelas sekali bahwa ia penasaran. Jangan di pikirkan, kawan-kawan, itu hanya orang tidak jelas.

"Jadi—" Jungkook berdehem sejenak. "Jika aku membantumu dan kau mengabulkan tiga permintaanku, apa kau akan menghilang setelahnya? Karena jujur, kau adalah orang yang pertama kali menawarkan hal konyol seperti ini, aku bahkan tidak tau siapa kau"

Taehyung buru-buru tersenyum canggung. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Jadi, apa kau akan membantuku? Aku berjanji akan menghilang dan tidak muncul lagi di hadapanmu saat tiga permintaan itu sudah aku laksanakan" Jawabnya.

Lagi-lagi keadaan hening. Duh, rasanya Taehyung ingin memeluk gemas tiang listrik yang tidak jauh letaknya dari tempat ia berdiri. Kenapa susah sekali sih meyakinkan Jeon Jungkook ini? Dia itu bukan orang jahat atau semacamnya, percayalah!

"Baiklah" Taehyung hampir tidak percaya saat mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari bibir Jungkook. "Tiga permintaan dan kau akan menghilang. Sebelum benar-benar menyetujui ini, apa kau akan mengabulkan semua yang aku minta? Meskipun itu mahal atau—"

"Yeah!" Taehyung mengangguk, antusias. "Aku akan mengabulkan tiga permohonanmu! Tidak apa meskipun itu mahal atau sulit didapatkan! Aku akan memberikannya untukmu!" Lanjutnya, kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar.

Melihat itu, Jungkook hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri, kenapa respon Taehyung –menggemaskan– seperti itu? Apa bantuannya itu penting sekali bagi Taehyung? Jungkook berdehem, ia kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang, kau tidak akan mengikutiku bukan?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cukup berikan alamat rumah dan nomor ponselmu, aku tidak akan macam-macam" Ia meyakinkan Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara yang lagi-lagi membuat Taehyung terkejut. "Kemarikan ponselmu, aku akan mencatat nomor serta alamatku di memo ponselmu" Katanya, menjulurkan tangan untuk menerima ponsel Taehyung.

Well, tidak begitu buruk untuk memulai pertemanan. Bukankah begitu?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya.

Bohong ketika Taehyung berkata bahwa ia hanya butuh _alamat_ serta _nomor ponselnya_. Seharusnya Jungkook tidak percaya begitu saja memberikan alamat rumahnya pada orang seperti Taehyung. Ah, ia menyesal sekali.

Bagaimana tidak menyesal? Ini sudah jam tujuh malam, tapi kenapa Jungkook bisa-bisanya membawa Taehyung ke rumahnya? Ini memang hari sabtu, otomatis besok hari libur, tapi mengapa juga Jungkook harus mengangguk ketika Taehyung memaksa ikut ke rumahnya? Jadi disinilah mereka berdua, duduk di depan televisi di ruang tamu keluarga Jeon.

"Aigo, aku tidak menyangka akhirnya Jungkook membawa seorang teman ke rumah ini" Ibunya tiba-tiba datang, membawa dua gelas minuman dingin dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya di dalam mangkok. "Kau manis sekali, siapa namamu?"

Taehyung tersenyum malu. "Aku Kim Taehyung" Balasnya. Sungguh ia malu karena ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia itu manis.

Jungkook yang melihatnya mendecih kasar. "Aku tidak akan membawanya jika ia tak memaksa untuk ikut. Kami bahkan baru mengenal satu sama lain kemarin" Ia menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya pada Taehyung.

Ibunya langsung melempar tatapan tajam.

"Apa?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu" Ibunya menghela nafas. "Aku senang bukan main saat kau pulang membawa Taehyung tadi itu, aku berpikir kalau ternyata anak kesayanganku sudah memiliki teman bermain. Walaupun baru mengenal, setidaknya jangan perlakukan Taehyung seperti itu" Ceramahnya, wanita cantik itu membawa tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni di dahi Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, aku memaklumi karena kami juga baru mengenal kemarin" Taehyung tersenyum lebar, membuat ibunya semakin gemas.

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Aku harap setelah ini ibu tetap tau mana anakmu yang sebenarnya. Kau Kim Taehyung, berhentilah mencari perhatian pada ibuku, kau belum tau bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya bukan?"

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku akan mencoba memahami sifatmu walau kita baru kenal" Jawabnya, tersenyum pada Jungkook.

Ibu Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Kenapa pembicaraan kalian serius sekali eoh? Sudahlah, kalian bermain dengan akur ya? Jika nanti sudah terlalu malam, Taehyung bisa bermalam disini, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali"

Jungkook melotot tidak terima. "T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Jeon Jungkook" Ibunya menatapnya serius. "Aku harus tidur cepat malam ini karena besok akan pergi ke pasar pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak ingin mendengar Taehyung menangis karenamu, Jeon Jungkook"

"Ibu pikir Taehyung anak kecil?" Jungkook mendengus.

Ibunya tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, pokoknya akur-akurlah kalian. Selamat malam Jungkook-ie, selamat malam Taehyung-ie, kalau kau mau sesuatu tinggal bilang pada Jungkook, jangan sungkan-sungkan"

Mendengar itu, Taehyung mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih bibi, selamat malam juga, semoga mimpimu indah"

Setelah ibu Jungkook menghilang, Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook. "Dimana ayahmu? Apa dia sudah tidur?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook meraba permukaan sofa di sampingnya, menjangkau remote televisi. "Ayah bekerja di luar kota dan pulang tiga bulan sekali. Sudah, berhenti bertanya yang macam-macam, dan lagi kenapa kau tidak pulang? Apa kau tidak takut ibumu marah?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Memangnya aku anak kecil? Kan tadi ibumu berkata bahwa aku boleh menginap disini, maka aku akan menginap di rumahmu dan pulang besok hari. Kau tidak keberatankan, Jeon Jungkook?"

Melihat tatapan menyindir dari Taehyung, Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Terserah"

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, film action yang disiarkan di televisi sudah berakhir sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Untunglah besok hari minggu, Jungkook yakin ia akan bangun terlambat besok. Anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung, anak aneh itu sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas karpet yang terbentang di lantai (sejak tadi Jungkook di atas sofa sementara Taehyung di bawah).

Dasar bodoh, kenapa ia tampak nyaman saja tidur di karpet seperti itu? Apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan? Jungkook memutar bola matanya, ia tak perlu repot-repot menggendong Taehyung dan membawa anak itu ke kamarnya bukan? Ranjangnya itu kecil, tidak akan muat jika di pakai berdua, lagipula Jungkook juga tidak mau tidur satu ranjang dengan orang aneh seperti Taehyung.

Jungkook beranjak dari posisinya, ia berjalan mendekat pada Taehyung lalu berjongkok, kedua mata tajamnya ia bawa untuk menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam. Siapa sih sebenarnya Taehyung ini? Kenapa ia seperti sudah mengenal dirinya sejak lama? Kenapa juga Taehyung dengan santai menginap di rumah orang yang baru ia kenal? Apa orang tuanya tidak mencarinya?

Ah, tiba-tiba Jungkook jadi teringat penawaran konyol yang Taehyung berikan padanya kemarin. Tiga permintaan? Apa saja? Jungkook meragukannya kalau boleh jujur, memang Taehyung ini siapa? Kenapa ia bisa mengabulkan permohonan? Memangnya dia sosok Jin yang keluar dari dalam lampu?

"Kalau memang benar.." Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung. "Apa kau bisa mengabulkan permintaan pertamaku ini? Aku ingin nilaiku seluruhnya bagus saat ujian nanti. Apa kau bisa mengabulkan yang seperti itu?"

Taehyung sama sekali tidak menunjukkan pergerakan atau apa, sepertinya ia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Jungkook sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Mungkin jika Taehyung membuka mata, ia tak akan segan-segan menendang wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, meremehkan. "Dasar bodoh, untuk apa aku melakukan hal konyol begini?" Gumamnya. Segera saja Jungkook beranjak lagi dari sana dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Menemani Taehyung tidur? Jangan harap Jungkook mau melakukan itu.

Sampai akhirnya wajah tertawa –menyeramkan– sang ibu melintas di pikiran Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam, ia memang sudah memegang kenop pintu kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia melirik sosok Taehyung yang masih saja dalam posisi yang sama.

"Aish, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku?"

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, sinar matahari yang memasuki ruangan itu membuat tidurnya terusik. Dia mencoba untuk menggerakan badannya ke samping, tapi itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit sehingga Jungkook hanya bisa meringis dalam diam. Sial, dia lupa kalau semalaman dirinya tidur di atas sofa.

Jungkook dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk duduk, kedua matanya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Gelas minuman yang kosong, mangkok cemilan yang berantakan sudah tidak lagi tampak di pandangan Jungkook, apa mungkin ibunya sudah membersihkannya?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya"

Mendengar itu, Jungkook menoleh. "Ibu? Tidak pergi ke pasar?" Pertanyaan itulah yang justru keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Ibunya menghela nafas. "Kau pikir ini jam berapa hm?"

Ah, ini sudah jam sembilan pagi.

"Segeralah mandi dan sarapan. Tadi pagi aku pergi ke pasar bersama Taehyung, ia bersikeras ingin menemaniku karena tidak ingin aku mengangkat belanjaan seorang diri, kami sudah sarapan bersama juga di tengah perjalanan" Cerita sang ibu. Jungkook langsung teringat, ah, ini semua karena Taehyung, orang aneh itu membuat dirinya harus menderita karena tidur di sofa semalaman.

"Taehyung? Anak itu masih ada?"

Ibunya menggeleng, berjalan menuju dapur. "Ia berkata kalau dirinya harus segera pulang, saat ibu menanyakan ada apa, ia tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi, ia hanya menitipkan salam padamu" Balasnya. "Cepat kau mandi! Sarapan sudah ada di atas meja, jangan sampai sarapanmu dingin karena kau bermalas-malasan!"

Jungkook mengangguk, tanpa _babibu_ lagi ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi, melupakan pikirannya tentang betapa anehnya seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ujian sekolah telah Jungkook lewati dengan cukup buruk. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya mendadak terkena demam sehingga Jungkook harus merawatnya, ia sampai kekurangan waktu untuk belajar dan bahkan kurang tidur. Jungkook hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan memberikan keberuntungan padanya, ia tidak ingin ibunya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Jungkook mendapatkan nilai buruk karena demamnya itu.

Hari ini wali kelasnya akan membagikan hasil ujian kemarin. Suasana kelas begitu hening sampai-sampai yang terdengar hanyalah suara kipas angin yang berputar-putar. Teman-teman sekelas Jungkook memasang wajah tegang, seperti akan menghadapi kematian mereka.

Di depan mereka, Jung songsaenim berdiri dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat siapapun yang menatapnya pasti akan langsung menunduk takut. Di mejanya juga sudah ada setumpuk kertas yang diketahui sebagai nilai hasil ujian kemarin.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan" Jung songsaenim mulai berbicara, membuat suasana di kelas itu tambah menegangkan. "Kurasa materi yang diberikan oleh banyak guru sudah cukup mudah dan bisa di pahami, tapi kenapa kalian mendapatkan nilai memalukan?"

 _Skakmat_. Perkataan itu sukses membuat para siswa dan siswi menghela nafas kecewa, kalau Jung songsaenim sudah berkata seperti itu, pastilah nilai hasil ujian mereka tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tebakannya benar, pasti nilainya buruk. Anak laki-laki itu diam, memikirkan segala cara untuk menyembunyikan nilai-nilai jeleknya dari sang ibu. Yeah, Jungkook harus mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Tapi Jeon Jungkook—"

Semua siswa langsung menoleh pada Jungkook, Jungkook sendiri terkejut dan buru-buru memandang gugup pada Jung songsaenim. Pikiran negatif mulai menggorogoti otaknya, tamat sudah riwayat Jungkook, pasti dia adalah murid dengan nilai—

"—kau meraih nilai sempurna di seluruh mata pelajaran. Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu, kau benar-benar belajar dengan baik, usahamu tidak sia-sia"

 _What the fuck?_ Apa Jungkook tidak salah dengar?

Nilai sempurna? Di seluruh mata pelajaran? Bagaimana bisa? Jungkook hanya diam ketika seluruh murid bertepuk tangan untuknya, memuji-muji dirinya dan jangan lupa tatapan kagum dari teman-teman perempuannya. Apa Tuhan benar-benar mendengarkan doanya? Apa keberuntungan sedang berada di pihak Jungkook?

Semua berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Jungkook sampai akhirnya ia teringat Kim Taehyung dan permintaan konyolnya di malam itu. Jungkook menoleh, menatap ke luar jendela.

Apa benar ini semua perbuatan Kim Taehyung?

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Jungkook berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah Taehyung. Sekolah ini aneh, halamannya sepi dan tidak terlihat seperti ada tanda-tanda kehadiran murid-murid. Mungkin itu memang sudah biasa? Lagipula Jungkook baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disini, salahkan Taehyung karena anak itu tidak muncul selama satu minggu.

Merindukan? Tidak. Jungkook hanya ingin bertanya dan menghilangkan rasa penasaran di pikirannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook melihat banyak murid-murid disana berhamburan keluar. Seperti murid sekolah pada umumnya, mereka bersemangat sekali untuk pulang, bahkan beberapa dari mereka masih bercanda satu sama lain. Seragam sekolah Taehyung itu tidak terlalu buruk, meski harus Jungkook akui seragam sekolahnya jauh lebih bagus.

Lalu, dimana Taehyung sekarang?

Karena tidak ingin menunggu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menghampiri salah seorang siswa yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang, sepertinya siswa itu sedang menunggu jemputan atau seseorang, entahlah.

"Permisi—"

"Jungkook?!"

Tepat waktu, Jungkook menoleh dan tau-tau Taehyung sudah ada di hadapannya. Sepertinya anak aneh itu habis berlarian, terbukti dengan deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah, Taehyung itu memang aneh, pikir Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau kesini eoh? Kau bisa di perebutkan oleh teman-teman perempuanku jika sampai mereka melihatmu disini" Taehyung melirik kanan dan kirinya, memastikan tidak ada teman-teman perempuannya.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, ini soal permintaan itu"

Taehyung tampak terkejut, matanya sedikit melebar. "A-ah? Ternyata soal permintaan itu, apa yang kau mau tanyakan?" Katanya, terlihat jelas kalau anak itu gugup dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

Baru Jungkook akan membuka mulutnya, Taehyung sudah berbicara.

"Bicaranya jangan disini, terlalu ramai" Anak aneh itu memegang erat pergelangan tangan Jungkook. "Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang lebih aman dan tertutup. Ikut aku" Katanya, menarik Jungkook menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya.

Jungkook hanya bisa memprotes dalam hati, namun ia hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Taehyung akan membawanya. Semoga saja Taehyung tidak berbuat yang macam-macam padanya. Oh ayolah, wajah semanis itu kenapa harus kau curigai, Jeon Jungkook?

.

.

"Nah, kau mau bertanya soal apa?"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah café yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolah Taehyung. Jungkook baru pertama kalinya pergi kesini, bahkan ia tidak tau kalau di daerah sini terdapat café yang ramai pengunjung. Setelah puas mengedarkan pandangannya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

Jungkook berdehem. "Mungkin aku akan terlihat konyol karena bertanya hal yang seperti ini, tapi apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Taehyung kebingungan. "Maksudmu? Melakukan apa?"

Jungkook mendesah frustasi. "Nilai ujianku semuanya sempurna, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Katakan, apa kau yang melakukan semua ini, Kim Taehyung? Jawab yang jujur karena aku tidak suka di bohongi" Katanya, tak lupa memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat, ia langsung menghindar begitu tatapan serius Jungkook tepat mengarah kepadanya. Kenapa Jungkook harus menatapnya seperti itu sih? Apa tidak ada tatapan lain? Tatapan bahagia atau apa? Ia jadi gugup sendiri kalau begini.

"Tae—"

"Iya, aku yang melakukannya" Taehyung akhirnya menjawab, namun ia tidak mau membalas tatapan Jungkook. "A-aku mendengar permintaanmu di malam itu, karena itu adalah permintaanmu yang pertama maka aku segera melakukannya" Tambahnya lagi.

Jungkook menajamkan pandangannya. "Tatap aku, Kim Taehyung" Ujarnya, terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk. "Katakan, bagaimana cara kau melakukan semua itu? Bahkan kau bukan murid disana, omong kosong macam apa ini?"

"Anggap saja itu keajaiban" Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook dengan takut-takut. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana aku melakukannya, tapi aku minta kau harus percaya dengan kenyataan ini"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Jungkook langsung tertawa kecil, namun tawanya terdengar seperti meremehkan dan mengejek, itu menyakitkan. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya denganmu? Coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana bisa orang asing membuat nilaiku sempurna dalam waktu seminggu? Apa kau Tuhan? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyogok guruku dengan uang agar ia mau—"

 **BRAK**. Terdengar gebrakan meja yang cukup keras. Jungkook sangat terkejut, ia memandang Taehyung yang baru saja membuat perhatian seluruh pengunjung mengarah pada meja mereka. Demi dewa, Jungkook tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan—"

"Jeon Jungkook bocah tolol" Taehyung mengatakannya dengan raut wajah menggemaskan, seperti tidak benar-benar marah, bahkan ia memajukan bibirnya. "Sudah aku bilang, percaya saja dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Aku akan mengabulkan dua permintaanmu setelah itu menghilang, sebagai gantinya kau tidak boleh bertanya apapun, apalagi sampai bertanya bagaimana cara aku melakukannya!"

Jungkook melirik, masih banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka. "Y-yah! Apa katamu? Bocah tolol? Apa tidak bisa duduk dan berbicara lebih pelan sedikit?! Lihat, semua orang bahkan—"

"Aku tidak perduli!" Taehyung kembali duduk di bangkunya, menarik kasar gelas berisi jus alpukat lalu meminumnya hingga setengah habis. "Pikirkan saja apa dua permintaanmu yang selanjutnya! Apa begitu saja sulit?"

Tunggu, kenapa seolah-olah jadi Jungkook yang diperintah oleh Taehyung?!

"Dasar orang aneh"

"Aku mendengarnya"

"Masa bodo" Jungkook menghabiskan minuman sodanya. "Aku mau pulang, kau bayar semua ini dan jangan ikuti aku" Katanya, memukul meja sedikit keras kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri disana.

Taehyung tidak berniat untuk menyusul Jungkook, ia hanya menatap kepergian Jungkook melalui jendela yang terbuat dari kaca. Sesaat kemudian Taehyung menghela nafas panjang, memainkan ujung sedotan sembari melamun.

Apa permintaan Jungkook selanjutnya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Dia kesini lagi?"

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu halaman belakang, ia juga melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatap orang aneh yang hampir dua minggu menganggu kehidupannya.

Ibu Jungkook menoleh, ia sedang memasak. "Yeah, aku senang karena Taehyung sering main kesini. Dia berkata kalau di rumah ia selalu kesepian, ajaklah dia mengobrol atau bermain, aku kasihan padanya" Ujar sang ibu.

Tidak menjawab, Jungkook justru memperhatikan sosok Taehyung yang sedang memasukkan tanah ke dalam sebuah pot baru, tidak lupa anak itu menancapkan batang bunga, entah bunga apa Jungkook tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Taehyung itu lucu, menurut Jungkook. Bagaimana tidak lucu? Taehyung itu punya sifat kekanak-kanakan meskipun ia telah menjadi siswa SMA. Contohnya saja, Taehyung berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Jungkook, tapi keesokan harinya anak itu kembali mengikuti Jungkook sampai pulang ke rumah, lalu Taehyung juga menyukai hal yang berbau anak kecil, lihat saja dirinya sekarang itu, menanam saja sudah seperti melakukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Omong-omong, Jungkook heran mengapa dirinya tidak bertanya dimana Taehyung tinggal, berapa umurnya dan dia kelas berapa. Semenjak mereka saling kenal, Taehyung hanya menyebutkan namanya saja, Kim Taehyung. Jungkook juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, apa untungnya ia mengetahui dimana alamat rumah Taehyung? Jungkook tidak tertarik untuk mengunjungi rumah anak aneh itu.

"Oh" Taehyung menyadari kehadiran Jungkook, ia melambaikan tangannya yang masih memegang sekop. "Hai Jungkook! Mau ikut aku menanam? Bunga-bunga di halaman ini hampir seluruhnya layu, jadi aku harus menumbuhkan bunga-bunga yang baru" Lanjutnya.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung. "Perempuan di rumah ini hanyalah ibuku, jadi aku dan ayahku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bunga-bunga seperti ini" Ujar Jungkook, ia berjongkok di sebelah Taehyung.

"Hey, kata siapa bunga hanya disukai oleh perempuan?" Taehyung tertawa kecil, meraih satu pot kosong lagi. "Aku suka bunga, mereka itu indah walau suatu saat akan layu" Tambahnya.

Jungkook terdiam, ia hanya mendengarkan ocehan Taehyung sambil sesekali bermain dengan tanah di hadapannya. Well, harus Jungkook akui bahwa Taehyung itu tidaklah buruk untuk dijadikan teman, pasti ia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, terkecuali jika Taehyung tidak mengoceh tentang hal-hal membosankan seperti sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Taehyung menoleh. "Ne?"

"T-tidak" Jungkook lupa bahwa seharusnya ia tidak bertanya hal-hal yang menyangkut kejadian aneh beberapa hari yang lalu. "Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku mau mandi" Lanjutnya, beranjak dari posisinya dan menghilang dari pandangan Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri terdiam beberapa detik dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dalam diam, Taehyung memasukkan tanah ke dalam pot baru tersebut, ia tidak berhenti tersenyum meski ia menyadari setetes air jatuh ke tangannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suatu hari, Jungkook mendapat kabar ayahnya dari sang ibu melalui telepon. Seharusnya Jungkook bergembira karena akhirnya sang ayah menghubunginya setelah hampir berbulan-bulan tidak pulang ke rumah, namun kenyataannya begitu pahit, justru sang ayah menelpon karena ia punya masalah disana, di tempatnya bekerja.

"Ayahmu terlibat hutang oleh beberapa orang, bahkan dalam jumlah besar"

Begitulah kata sang ibu saat Jungkook bertanya apa yang ayahnya katakan di telepon. Jungkook khawatir ketika sang ibu mulai mengalami pusing-pusing lagi, kabar tersebut membuat kondisi ibunya drop seketika, Jungkook takut terjadi apa-apa dengan ibunya.

Mereka bukanlah keluarga yang berlimpah harta, Jungkook saja harus berpikir dua kali saat guru musiknya menyuruhnya untuk membeli piano, yang tentu saja tidak murah. Pada akhirnya Jungkook berhenti les piano dan beralih pada gitar, setidaknya harga gitar tidak terlalu mahal. Lalu bagaimana cara mereka membantu sang ayah agar terbebas dari hutang? Jungkook yakin hutang yang di miliki ayahnya itu pasti dalam jumlah besar, Jungkook sangat yakin ibunya juga tidak akan sanggup membayar hutang ayahnya.

Jungkook duduk di lapangan basket yang terletak di taman kota, ia sampai tidak mengikuti les musiknya karena terlalu pusing memikirkan segalanya, bahkan ia juga tidak fokus saat mendengarkan penjelasan guru-gurunya di sekolah. Demi Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba hidupnya jadi seberat ini? Apa lagi-lagi Tuhan mempermainkannya?

"Sial" Jungkook melempar kerikil secara asal ke tengah-tengah lapangan, kepalanya penat, mungkin akan meledak jika terus di paksakan memikirkan semua hal sekaligus.

Jungkook tidak tau kalau seseorang sudah ada di sampingnya, duduk di sampingnya tanpa izin.

Jungkook terkejut, ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok Taehyung berada di sampingnya, pandangan Taehyung tertuju entah kemana. "Kau?"

"Kenapa?" Taehyung menoleh, menaikkan satu alisnya. "Terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku disini? Aku melihatmu sendirian makanya aku ingin menemanimu. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kau tampak murung, biasanya jam segini kau masih les"

Ocehan bawel seperti biasa, Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Aku sedang kacau hari ini, jangan ganggu aku dengan kelakuan anehmu"

"Siapa juga yang mau menganggumu?" Taehyung terlihat menggerutu. "Kan sudah aku bilang, aku datang kesini ingin menemanimu, barangkali aku bisa membantumu. Makanya katakan, apa masalahmu? Aku ini pendengar yang cukup baik" Tawarnya, tak lupa tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Kau? Membantuku? Memangnya bisa? Apa kau yakin—"

Entah kenapa, Jungkook kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia menatap Taehyung yang memberikan tatapan bingung padanya. Oh astaga, kenapa dia lupa? Kenapa dia tidak meminta Taehyung saja untuk membantunya? Bukankah Taehyung bisa –ehem– melakukan segalanya dengan keajaibannya?

"Jungkook?"

Tapi ia ragu, apa bisa Taehyung membantunya dalam masalah ini? Hutang ayahnya itu terlalu besar jumlahnya dan Jungkook tidak tau apakah Taehyung berasal dari keluarga kaya atau bukan. Jungkook tidak mau jika Taehyung harus sampai menjual sesuatu untuk membantunya, ia tidak mau di anggap buruk oleh Tuhan.

Taehyung yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Jungkook langsung mendengus. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Bicara saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, jangan membuatku menunggu tidak jelas seperti ini eoh"

"Tolong lunasi hutang ayahku"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "Apa?"

Jungkook, mengangguk dengan mantap. "Permintaan keduaku, tolong bantu ayahku melunasi seluruh hutang-hutangnya. Aku tau ini sedikit kurang ajar, tapi masalah inilah yang membuatku kacau, aku tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa, hutang ayahku terlalu besar" Katanya, mengacak-acak poninya frustasi. Jungkook memang terdengar kurang ajar, tapi tidak ada cara lain selain meminta hal ini pada Taehyung.

Jungkook harap Taehyung mau membantunya. Keadaan di lapangan itu seketika hening, Jungkook masih dengan pikiran kacaunya sementara Taehyung terdiam.

"Apa tidak—"

"Aku akan membantumu" Jungkook terkejut, ia menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum tulus padanya. "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan keduamu, Jeon Jungkook" Tambah Taehyung. "Tapi tentu dengan syarat, setelah itu jangan bertanya mengapa aku bisa melakukannya, apa kau bisa?"

Jungkook memang tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, tapi hati serta pikirannya bergejolak senang bukan main. Dengan cepat, Jungkook mengangguk, menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya saking bahagianya. "Terima kasih, Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus membalas perbuatanmu, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih! Kau membantu keluarga kami!"

Taehyung terkejut, ia tidak pernah menyangka seorang Jeon Jungkook akan memeluknya seperti ini, dengan perasaan bahagia pula. Dengan cepat, Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar berhenti memeluknya, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, wajahnya memanas dan Taehyung masih melihat senyum lebar terlihat di wajah tampan Jungkook.

Oh, perasaan ini lagi? Kenapa harus datang lagi?

Masih terbawa rasa bahagianya, Jungkook melepas tas sekolahnya kemudian berlari menuju tengah-tengah lapangan, disana ia mengambil sebuah bola basket yang entah darimana ada di tengah-tengah lapangan tersebut. Dengan lincah, Jungkook bermain bola basket itu sendirian, masih dengan wajah bahagianya.

Taehyung menoleh, ia memandang sosok Jungkook yang terlihat sangat keren –dimatanya– saat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Ah, kejadian seperti ini sungguh mengingatkan Taehyung pada masa lalunya, membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Angin sore berhembus, membuat rambut halus Taehyung tampak sangat indah karena terkena angin.

'Kau tampan saat tertawa, Jeon Jungkook. Aku harap senyuman itu akan terus ada di hari-harimu yang selanjutnya'

.

.

.

Hujan.

Taehyung tersenyum memandang langit malam yang justru ditemani oleh derasnya air hujan. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, tepatnya di halte. Perlahan, Taehyung memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba mencari kehangatan di tengah-tengah hujan serta angin malam.

Kemana bintang? Kemana bulan? Kenapa harus hujan?

Tidak terasa ia sudah mulai akrab dengan Jungkook, Taehyung senang sekali memikirkan hal ini, membuatnya terkadang tidak bisa memejamkan mata walau hanya sebentar. Perasaannya sungguh bahagia, meskipun Taehyung tau Jungkook belum seratus persen bisa menerima keberadaannya.

Dua permintaan sudah ia penuhi, bukankah itu berarti hanya ada satu permintaan lagi?

Ah, apakah semuanya akan segera berakhir? Kenangan yang ia dan Jungkook buat selama mereka mengenal, apakah akan berakhir begitu saja? Taehyung tertawa, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri, andaikan ia bisa berbuat sesuatu.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jungkook! Kau mau kemana?!"

Taehyung berlari, ia berlari untuk menyusul kemana Jungkook akan pergi. Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari café tempat dimana mereka sering bertemu untuk mengobrol atau sekedar mengerjakan tugas (Jungkook mengerjakan tugas dan Taehyung terus mengoceh). Entah ada apa, Jungkook mendapatkan panggilan di ponselnya, setelah itu ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Taehyung, wajahnya panik sekali.

Mereka berdua terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit. Taehyung berhenti, ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak, setidaknya ia tau kemana Jungkook berlari. Tapi tunggu, kenapa Jungkook pergi ke rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?

Dengan cepat, Taehyung kembali berlari, menyusul Jungkook yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Perasaan Taehyung tidak enak.

Ketika berhasil menemukan Jungkook, Taehyung merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, sampai-sampai ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sembari menutup mulut menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Oh tidak, ini tidak mungkin!

"Ibu! Kenapa kau tidak bangun huh?!" Taehyung mendengar jelas tangisan Jungkook yang menggema di ruang UGD tersebut. "Kenapa kau bodoh eoh?! Kenapa menyebrang tanpa melihat-lihat?!"

 _Tuhan itu jahat_. Taehyung menabrakkan punggungnya ke tembok, sedetik kemudian ia merosot dan berakhir duduk di lantai yang dingin. Air mata deras keluar dari kedua mata indah Taehyung, ia terus memandang sosok Jungkook yang menangis, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh wanita cantik yang sekarang berbalut oleh kain putih penuh noda darah.

Apa ini? Kenapa begini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga, membuat bibir yang seranum buah cherry itu kini mengeluarkan darah segar. Ibu Jungkook memang bukanlah ibu kandung Taehyung, tapi tetap saja, Taehyung sudah menganggap ibu Jungkook sebagai ibu keduanya, Taehyung menyayanginya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendapati Jungkook menatap tajam ke arahnya, membuat Taehyung merasa sedikit takut sekaligus panik akibat tatapan itu. Jungkook sendiri tidak memperdulikan raut wajah ketakutan Taehyung, ia berlari mendekat pada Taehyung, berjongkok di hadapannya kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu Taehyung dengan sangat kencang.

"Aku mau permintaan ketigaku di kabulkan! Saat ini juga!" Jungkook berbicara dengan nada tinggi. "Aku ingin kau kembali menghidupkan ibuku! Bawa dia kembali! Biarkan dia kembali menghirup oksigen semaunya!" Tambahnya.

Wajah itu, air mata itu, nada bicara yang keras serta tinggi itu semakin membuat Taehyung terisak, ia bahkan diam saja saat Jungkook mengguncang-guncang bahunya dengan kencang, membuat kepalanya pusing dan terasa ingin pecah.

"Lakukan apa yang aku mau, Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook lagi-lagi membentaknya. "CEPAT HIDUPKAN KEMBALI IBUKU! BAWA DIA KEMBALI KE PELUKANKU!" Kali ini Jungkook berteriak, membuat para suster yang ada di dalam langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan berusaha menjauhkan Jungkook dari Taehyung.

"A-aku—"

"Cih! Aku benar-benar tolol!" Jungkook tertawa saat para suster berhasil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taehyung. "Memangnya kau itu siapa? Tuhan? Dewa? Orang kaya? Kenapa aku harus memohon-mohon seperti sampah di hadapanmu?!"

Taehyung diam, kalimat itu begitu menusuk untuknya.

"Pergi kau!" Jungkook tertawa. "PERGI KAU DARI HIDUPKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU ITU! DASAR ORANG ANEH!"

Saat itu juga, Taehyung beranjak dan segera berlari meninggalkan Jungkook disana. Taehyung menghapus air mata yang ada di mata serta pipinya, omongan Jungkook terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Orang aneh.

Dia memang bukan Tuhan, dia hanyalah orang aneh yang mencintai Jeon Jungkook dalam diam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Jungkook!"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis menanggapi teman sekelasnya. Setelah kematian ibunya, ayahnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan tinggal bersama Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri juga semakin menutup dirinya, ia hanya berbicara dengan teman-teman dekatnya saja, nilainya turun drastis, bahkan dia tidak lagi menjadi populer seperti dulu. Jungkook tidak perduli, ia tidak perduli pandangan orang lain terhadapnya, ia tidak perduli ketika teman-temannya memandang kasihan padanya akibat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa sang ibu.

Dengan langkah lambat, Jungkook berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ah iya, dia juga berhenti mengikuti les musik, semua tidak ada apa-apanya lagi, semua tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Hidupnya yang sekarang adalah neraka.

Sekarang ia harus pulang ke rumah karena pasti sang ayah mengkhawatirkannya, pasti ayahnya juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam walaupun rasa masakannya bisa dengan jelas Jungkook bandingkan dengan masakan ibunya. Tapi, Jungkook tetap menyayangi ayahnya kok.

 _"Tersenyumlah sedikit, kau itu tampan kalau tersenyum!_ "

 **DEG**. Jungkook memberhentikan langkahnya.

Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan orang aneh itu? Padahal Jungkook sudah berhasil melupakan sosok itu semenjak kematian ibunya. Ah, kesialan macam apa ini? Jungkook sudah mati-matian melupakan orang aneh itu. Orang aneh itu tidak bisa mengembalikan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba, Jungkook tertawa getir.

Taehyung bukan Tuhan, benarkan? Kenapa juga Jungkook harus meminta permintaan bodoh dan tidak masuk akal seperti itu? Taehyung memang bisa membuat nilai ujiannya sempurna, Taehyung bisa melunasi hutang-hutang ayahnya, tapi Taehyung tentu saja tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali orang mati. Saat itu juga, Jungkook merasa dirinya lah yang tolol.

Entah kerasukan apa, Jungkook memutar langkahnya, ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Taehyung bersekolah. Kalau menurut Jungkook, pasti sekolah Taehyung belum bubar di jam seperti ini, entahlah, sekolah itu memang aneh, mereka tidak punya waktu pulang yang tetap alias selalu berubah-ubah.

Lima belas menit berjalan, akhirnya Jungkook sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Taehyung. Dia mengenggam besi gerbang tersebut, lagi-lagi suasana sekolah itu sungguh aneh dan menyeramkan, seperti sekolah hantu kalau boleh jujur. Ah, apa sebaiknya Jungkook menghubungi Taehyung? Kira-kira anak itu membawa ponsel atau tidak ya? Pikiran Jungkook langsung buyar begitu mendengar bel sekolah tersebut berbunyi, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas satu-persatu murid mulai tampak dan berhamburan.

"Permisi" Jungkook menghampiri salah satu siswi yang pertama kali keluar dari gerbang. "Apa kau mengenal Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Siswi itu manis, ia bertubuh pendek dan rambutnya sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya.

Siswi itu mengernyit. "Taehyung? Taehyung yang mana? Kami punya banyak nama Taehyung di sekolah ini, bahkan di kelasku ada dua" Jawab gadis itu.

Jungkook tertawa canggung. "M-maksudku, aku bertanya soal Kim Taehyung. Dia punya rambut cokelat dan sedikit lebih pendek dariku, apa kau mengenalnya? Apa dia sudah pulang duluan?" Tanya Jungkook, memperjelas ciri-ciri Taehyung.

Keadaan hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Jungkook menemukan siswi itu memasang raut wajah sedih. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook, ia hanya takut salah berbicara.

"Kau tidak tau ya?" Siswi itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Ini terjadi sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, Kim Taehyung adalah kakak kelasku, ia cukup baik dan ramah pada semua orang" Katanya, tersenyum sendu begitu menyebutkan nama Taehyung.

Jungkook mencoba mendengarkan baik-baik, kenapa jantungnya jadi berdegup tidak karuan begini?

"Empat bulan yang lalu, Taehyung sunbae di kabarkan meninggal karena kecelakaan" Siswi itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak tau kenapa ia bisa kecelakaan, yang jelas saksi mata mengatakan bahwa ia meninggal karena berusaha menyelamatkan seorang siswa dari sekolah—"

Tidak ada lanjutan, Jungkook menautkan alisnya. "Siswa dari sekolah?"

Siswi itu memandang Jungkook sejenak, setelah itu ia melebarkan matanya. "KAU! Taehyung sunbae meninggal karena menyelamatkanmu!" Hebohnya, membuat murid-murid yang berjalan di sekitarnya terkejut, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Jungkook ikut terkejut. "Aku?"

"Kau itu Jeon Jungkook!" Siswi itu menunjuk wajah Jungkook menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Saksi mata mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sunbae meninggal karena menyelamatkanmu! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingat seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu?!"

"Tunggu!" Jungkook berusaha menjernihkan semuanya. "Apa katamu? Taehyung meninggal karena aku? Bagaimana bisa dia sudah meninggal? Selama tiga bulan belakangan ini aku terus bersamanya! Apa kau bercanda?!"

Siswi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Dia sudah meninggal! Bahkan kami semua datang ke pemakamannya saat itu!"

"Dia belum meninggal!" Jungkook bersikeras mengatakannya. "Lalu siapa yang selama ini bersamaku?! Hantu? Jangan bodoh! Tidak ada makhluk yang seperti itu!" Ia tertawa garing. "Berhenti main-main! Dimana Kim Taehyung? Apa dia sengaja menyuruhmu untuk—"

"BODOH!" Siswi itu berteriak. "KIM TAEHYUNG SUDAH MENINGGAL DAN ITU SEMUA KARENAMU!"

Jungkook merasa hatinya di hantam oleh beribu-ribu jarum. Benarkah? Benarkah Taehyung meninggal karenanya?

Kim Taehyung, si _tolol_ ini bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan _kata cintanya_ kepadamu.

.

Di tengah-tengah para murid, di bawah hamparan langit sore yang berwarna kemerahan, Jeon Jungkook, berdiri disana dengan bermilyar-milyar rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Ya, Jungkook mengingat kejadian itu, Jungkook mengingat sosok yang menyelamatkan dirinya, Jungkook mengingat wajah Taehyung dengan semua lukanya, bahkan saat itu Jungkook berani sumpah bahwa Taehyung tersenyum padanya.

Kedua tangan Jungkook terkepal erat.

"Kim Taehyung, _aku mencintaimu_ "

.

.

.

.

 _Taehyung tersenyum, ia memandang seorang siswa laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan tepat di sebrangnya, di hadapannya. Ah, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan sepulang sekolah, menatap Jeon Jungkook si siswa populer sekolah lain dari kerjauhan. Taehyung terkikik sendiri begitu melihat Jungkook sedikit terusik karena pekikkan beberapa siswi perempuan di sampingnya._

 _Apa dia telah salah karena mencintai Jungkook? Bahkan Jungkook tidak pernah mengenalnya._

 _Taehyung sudah melakukan hal seperti ini selama hampir satu tahun, terus-menerus menatap Jungkook dari jauh, seolah-olah Jungkook itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia capai. Dia bukan stalker! Taehyung hanya ingin menatap pujaan hatinya dari jauh!_

 _Saat lampu hijau menandakan bahwa pejalan kaki boleh menyebrang, Taehyung tidak bergerak, ia menunggu hingga Jungkook menyebrang kesini, ke tempatnya berdiri. Jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang, lihatlah bagaimana si tampan Jeon itu berjalan!_

 ** _Sepuluh_**

 ** _Sembilan_**

 ** _Delapan_**

 ** _Tujuh_**

 _Taehyung mengernyit, kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan wajah gembira begitu? Apa sesuatu yang bagus telah terjadi?_

 ** _Enam_**

 ** _Lima_**

 ** _Empat_**

 ** _Tiga_**

 _"Tunggu!" Taehyung berteriak, ia dengan segera berlari menuju Jungkook yang masih saja berdiri di tengah jalan, padahal semua orang sudah selesai menyebrang. Suara mobil terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Taehyung. Tolong! Jangan sampai—_

 ** _Dua_**

 _Kedua tangan Taehyung berusaha mencapai tubuh Jungkook, mendorongnya agar menjauh dari mobil dengan kecepatan penuh yang melaju ke arah mereka berdua._

 ** _Satu_**

 _'Jika aku ditakdirkan untuk mati, bisakah aku mengabulkan tiga permintaan Jungkook agar aku bisa bersamanya sebelum benar-benar pergi?'_

 _Taehyung menatap langit biru dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya mati rasa, ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi, dan Jeon Jungkook, hanya bisa berdiri, menatap shock tubuh Taehyung yang bersimbah darah segar._

 _Sekuat tenaga Taehyung menoleh, menatap sosok Jungkook kemudian tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali karena ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi._

 _'Tidak apa-apa, Jeon. Pergilah, ini bukan kesalahanmu, kita akan bertemu lagi'_

 _Seolah mendengarnya, Jungkook, berlari sekuat tenaga ketika semua orang menghampiri tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri, bahkan saat itu juga berusaha melupakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami._

 _Setelah melihat kepergian Jungkok, Taehyung dinyatakan meninggal dunia akibat lukanya yang terlalu parah._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Yha, ternyata aku kembali dengan angst _gagal_ lagi /elap ingus/

Kemarin sempat down karena _sesuatu_ , What the- nya di tunggu ya, semoga habis ujian aku bisa ngelanjutin ;) makasih buat temen-temen yang selalu nyemangatin aku, terharu hwaa :( sini lah peluk satu-satu /peluk namjun/

Dan... yeah.. aku mau kabur dulu karena sudah bikin kalian termewek-mewek di ff kemarin ._. semoga di chap ini kalian bisa tertawa ya /senyum polos/ oh ya, kalian nyadar gak kalau masih ada satu permintaan Jungkook yang belum di kabulkan sama Taehyung? Hm, kira-kira aku buat sequelnya ga ya?

Pertanyaan? Ask yuk di ask . fm dengan nama akun **ladybugtae** ;))

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya! Paipai~

 **P.S** : Hayoo **siders**! Jangan main petak umpet lah, aku terlalu _capek_ nyariin kalian ngumpet dimana :(

 **Datgurll**.


End file.
